


Morning Wood

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blowjobs, Goggles is kinky don't @ me, Got some smut for you squiddos, M/M, Really stupid smut but hey we're just trying to have fun here, Rider is a moronsexual, Rider is here for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Rider wakes up with morning wood and tries to deal with it with his boyfriend asleep at his side, hopefully he doesn't wake him up.





	Morning Wood

_ Fuck…. _

 

Rider stared at the obvious tent growing through his black boxers before slamming his head back on his pillow and glared at the ceiling. The yellow-green inkling let out a frustrated sigh as he then looked down at the smaller blue inkling curled up next to him still peacefully asleep murmuring incoherent sentences onto his chest. At the sight of Goggles sleeping soundly Rider couldn’t help but smile to himself as he reached over to his nightstand for his rubber band and tied his loose tentacles into their signature ponytail internally cursing at his morning wood shifting with his movements. Rider had never been a very sexually active squid, whenever the rare occasion happened where he  _ did _ get morning wood however he usually just let it go away by itself as he went about his normal routine. Right now however, his body was practically screaming at him to fix it….or well….even more preferably have Goggles fix it for him. Rider knew Goggles loved to sleep in and waking him at six in the morning would only result in a million ‘ _ five more minutes!’  _ from him and it would be a completely dick move. No pun intended.

 

Rider bit his lip as he tried to get a hold of himself, not  _ literally _ . 

 

Rider decided to just think about unsatisfying things to try and kill his internal mood but it proved to be difficult by the constant reminder that his ever dorky boyfriend was curled up at his side unconsciously relaxing his body. The yellow-green inkling tried harder to get his mind off his need to masterbate but his body was urging him to deal with it. Now Rider in theory could just clench his thirst and just get it down and over with and and he would if, his ever loving dorky boyfriend wasn’t practically glued to his side hugging him tightly. Now Rider was  _ not _ embarrassed,  _ but  _ he still couldn’t help but worry he would not only make Goggles uncomfortable but have him think Rider was some kind of pervert if he were to wake up and see him rubbing one off.

 

_ That is  _ **_If_ ** _ he woke up. _

 

Rider knew he was going to regret this later but against his better judgement he proceeded to carefully pull the covers off of him and pile them onto Goggle’s side, exposing his warm body to the cool air. The yellow-green inkling shivered at the feeling of the air wrapping itself around his shirtless body but nonetheless continued to slide his hand under his boxers and began stroking his half erect member. Rider breathed in and out as he did his best to not shift too much as he pulled his boxers just a little bit lower to have better access. He stared at Goggle’s sleeping figure curled beside him and replayed their previous adventures of the night before. Although one would think Rider was the one who initiated last nights event it had actually been Goggles who had taken the next step in their relationship. Even though Goggles was an idiot on the streets, Rider discovered he was a complete freak in the sheets. He recalled the way Goggles had spread his legs for him last night and had begged Rider to ruin him and said the most sexual things not even in Rider’s wildest fantasies could have ever imagined through it all. It was always the innocent ones that ended up being the kinkiest ones, the only exception to that was if you were Aloha in which case you were as kinky as you were in public. Rider shook his head and went back to thinking about Goggles and stroked his now harden cock faster. Cod how he wished Goggles would ride him right now, his hand couldn’t hold a candle to the tight heat of Goggle’s-

 

“Mmm...Morning Rider,” 

 

Rider’s movements froze as he felt the blue inkling next to him sit up and raise his arms in a satisfying stretch before he reached for his own rubber band on the other nightstand and tie his tentacles in a ponytail like Riders. While Rider watch his mind was screaming at him to get his hands out of his boxers but his body wasn’t responding to him no matter how hard he tried to snap himself out of it. All Rider could do was stare in horror as Goggles finally turned to look at him and let his eyes drift to his hand and stare for a few seconds before giving the yellow-green inkling a huge cheerful grin.

 

“I see you’ve been up for a bit, did little Rider wake you up?” The way Goggles asked was way too cheery for the actual context of his words. Rider could feel his cheeks flare up as he forcefully pulled his hand away from his crotch and crossed his arms like he hadn’t been just masterbating.

 

“No I….just got bored that's all.”  _ Nice one Rider _ , to that Goggles gave a giddy giggle.

 

“Aww! You could have just woken me up, I would have gladly helped you out.” Before Rider could ask why Goggles was responding so casual to their awkward situation the blue inkling shoved the covers off the bed and crawled down to be at face level with Rider’s crotch.

 

“W-What are you doing?” Rider did not mean to let his voice shake as even more ink rushed to his face. Before Rider could say anything else though Goggles giddly pulled down Riders boxers down to his knees and began to stroke the dark skin squid’s cock while fondling his balls with the other.

 

“I’m helping you out silly,” Goggles still smiled up at him like it was no big deal.

 

“Goggles I don’t need your-”

 

Goggles suddenly wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and the words in Riders mouth died as his body eagerly reacted in satisfaction of the warmth. The blue inklings small little sucks were sending little jolts of pleasure down Rider’s back and he couldn’t help but notice the light dusting of yellow-green on the tips Goggle’s tentacles. After a few more teasing sucks Goggles began to bob his head up and down his member and slowly take as much as he could inside his mouth. Rider was trying to make sense of the situation but his brain felt too tired and fried. All his body wanted was more of Goggles and at the moment Rider couldn’t agree more. He also couldn’t help but realize at the moment this would be his very first blow job. His first time and first blow job both in under 24 hours? Nice. Rider then proceeded to gain a bit of control of the situation and grab Goggles by his ponytail and shove his cock further down the smaller inklings throat. Even as Rider was practically using Goggles mouth to fuckhe could still feel the smile on the blue inklings lips. 

 

“Goggles….” Rider couldn’t help but groan as Goggles took him down all the way to the base and eagerly with tongue tease his slit. After a few seconds Goggles pulled away to catch his breath but continued to stroke him rhythmically. All of sudden a thought came to mind as he felt Goggles continue to lick up and and down his cock that didn’t exactly click in his mind.

 

“How are you….have you done this before?” Rider couldn’t believe Goggles knew all these techniques doing this for the first time, unless this  _ wasn’t _ his first time giving a blow job. Rider couldn’t help but feel a sudden hit to his ego realizing that maybe he wasn’t Goggles first which also got him thinking who else had Goggles been with to get so good at this? Goggles looked up and him and smiled warmly as he looked down a bit embarrassed.

 

“Aloha told me that I should practice for when we did have sex so we could enjoy ourselves so he bought me a video and a dildo to practice on!” Goggles answered honestly and Rider could feel himself instantly sigh of relief but also gain a million more questions. He was going to kill Aloha after this. “He was right though,” Goggles continued as he looked back up to meet Riders eyes. “You really are enjoying this! A lot too!”

 

Even though Goggles and Rider were not in the most romantic situation he couldn’t help but feel his heart jump at the thought Goggles went through all the trouble of practicing a blow job through a video in order to give Rider one hell of a blow job right now. Again, not the most romantic but Goggles was one hell of a wild car, and Rider couldn’t complain.

 

“F-fuck Goggles you idiot….” Rider sat up a bit more to get more comfortable, “I’m getting close.”

 

Goggles nodded and continued to moan and whine around Rider’s cock as he hurriedly did his best to make Rider cum as soon as possible. Rider got a little more rough with Goggles as his climax approached, the grip on the blue inklings tentacles, that were not half yellow-green and half blue, more harshly. Hearing Goggles suddenly make a sound that sounded like one of discomfort made Rider wince a bit and loosen his grip thinking he might be holding on too tightly only to have Goggles grab his hand and tighten his hold again. 

 

“Keep pulling Rider, I really like it when you do that,” Goggles moaned as stared up at him with the same hungry eyes he had given Rider last night. That was enough to push Rider over the edge and with a stifled groan cum in Goggles mouth. The said inkling gladly swallowed partially some of it while the rest spat it back onto Riders cock to make the yellow-green inkling watch as it slowly slid down his cock only for it to be licked back up by Goggles.

 

“Fuck….”

 

“Heh heh.” Goggles giggled as he sat up and covered his mouth with his hand.

 

“What? What is it?” Rider panted heavily as he tried to regain himself from his aftermath. 

 

“You taste really bitter, but that's ok! I think it suits you!” Goggles complimented(?) before promptly sitting on Rider’s things and sweetly kissed the dark skin inkling on the cheek like he hadn’t just given him the greatest first blow job of his life!

 

“W-wha….Goggles!” Rider wasn’t really sure what to say, his body felt a little too spent to properly function. Goggles let out a small fit of giggle as he straddled Riders waist and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“Yeah?” Rider wasn’t sure where to start.

 

“Did Aloha really send you videos on how to give a blow job?”  
  
“Yep!” Goggles rubbed their noses together, “He gave me and everyone else a few lessons and sent us home with them. I practiced _all_ week and when I thought I had it figured out Aloha told me to just go for it!” Somehow Rider did not doubt Aloha was behind it somehow. He sighed as he also tried not think about knowing Goggles had played a toy to not only practice on but also pleasure himself with, he was not going to get hard again.  Rider shook his head but kissed Goggles neck feverishly in order to calm his frustration. 

 

“Idiot.”

 

“Heh heh….did you like it though?” Goggles suddenly asked his smile falling as he looked genuinely worried Rider had not enjoyed it.

 

“Are you kidding?” Rider pulled his idiot of a boyfriend for a kiss only to quickly regret it when he tasted his cum in the others mouth. Goggles laughed causing Rider to roll his eyes and pull his boyfriend in for a hug. “It was fucking amazing.” When Goggles saw the genuine smile on Rider’s features he couldn’t help but beam. 

 

“I’m so glad!” Goggled hugged his taller boyfriend tightly and Rider couldn’t help but hug back. “Now come on let's take a bath and then we can make breakfast!”

 

“We? I am not letting you touch my kitchen, I don’t want to even think about what would happen if I even let you touch the microwave.”

 

Rider shook his head and held onto Goggles tighter, cod how on earth did he end up with the biggest idiot in the world.

 

“Okie dokie!” Goggles nodded and got off of Rider and ran towards the bathroom, “Now come on hurry up I’m starving!”

 

Rider didn’t care, Goggles was  _ his _ idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Again don’t take this too seriously I wanted to write some stupid smut so here it is. Also I thought it would be funny if Aloha actually sat everyone down and gave everyone a sex talk to help them out with their partners. Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
